


Eureka?

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack finally makes a scientific discovery... Will Lennox just hopes he can reverse it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eureka?

Will Lennox didn’t even bat an eyelid as a mixed group of soldiers and scientists filed past him with large sticker sheets. When half the occupants are over twenty feet tall seeing oversize items begins to be commonplace. As do many other things. He barely notices the localised earthquake and muted boom that filters up from the underground portion of the base even as he turns towards the nearest lift to go see what the damage will cost this time.

Wheeljack. Again. He still remembers when the engineer had arrived; worse than Que who had been a member of his engineering staff, Ratchet had said with a long suffering huff of air expelled from his vents. Of course he had expected a mild explosion or two; Que had managed to destroy a couple of benches while working on things for the humans to use. What he hadn’t expected was for an entire warehouse to be levelled and the engineer in question to stand up amongst the rubble with barely a scratch on his paintwork. A sheepish ‘Oooops’ being the only thing he had to say for himself.

For the safety of all other beings, both humans and mechs, he had been banished to a well set apart section of the underground compound that was slowly being constructed. From there he managed to break half the laws of science, clearly demonstrated that Einstein didn’t have a clue what he was talking about, and sent himself into Ratchet’s tender care at least once fortnightly.

Of course, that was only in his free-time, on duty he had an almost spotless record, including keeping the brand new energon converters that he had jury rigged to provide the mechs with a better fuel source than Earth petroleum from going up in smoke.

However his off duty tinkering, and consequent dismemberment, had become quite the running joke in the compound. One day, everybody joked, Wheeljack would come up with a new breakthrough, something amazing and spectacular... His thought process trailed off as the lift opened, the oversize chemical warning stickers adorning the wall were new. Probably what the group he had passed by earlier had been doing, and to be completely honest they were fairly accurate. 'Explosive', 'Oxidising', 'Extremely Flammable' and 'Corrosive'.

Now all he had to do was go see what ‘Jack had managed this time. Annoyed voices floated out of the lab as he approached.

“Next time you don’t touch anything.”

“At least until I’m back in my medbay.”

“We.”

“Yes, my apologies, we are back in our medbay.”

Will didn’t expect to be picked up by the scruff of his neck as Wheeljack hurtled out of his lab and barrelled out of the compound, not stopping until they were ducked down between several mundane military vehicles. “What...”

The engineer shushed him as he deposited the bemused human back onto the ground. “I did it. It worked.” Will just stared back up at the engineer in confusion as he had no idea what the part time inventor had been working on last. “Well, sort of.”

“Sort of?” Will narrowed his eyes at the mech who was hunched down and trying to hide. “What were you making?”

“Well, Ratchet’s always saying that we don’t have enough Cybertronian metals and things here, so I built him a replicating device.” The mechs strange fin like ears glowed a faint red, almost like he was embarrassed. “It works.”

Will was about to ask what was wrong then if it worked when the light was suddenly blocked. Wheeljack whimpered, a strange sound to hear from a mech with plating strong enough to survive standing at the centre of a missile impact. Will took the opportunity to back away as fast as he could. While NEST may have an unofficial motto that they not leave anybody behind, well, sometimes it just couldn’t be helped. Retreat, they say, is the better part of valour. Only when he reached the dubious safety of the nearest door did he look back.

Two chartreuse painted medics were staring down at the grovelling engineer, identical scowls on their faces.


End file.
